


Questions Finally Answered

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Feral finds out but after they are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: After their death Feral gets the answers to his questions about the Swat kats





	Questions Finally Answered

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These have already been uploaded to AO3 once under my main account Marf_redux. I took them down cause I didn’t want my old and new stuff on the same account. So I have moved them over to this account.

Questions finally Answered.

He was still surprised to learn that Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong two enforcer wash outs were the famous Swat Kats. The truth of the matter was after kicking them out of the Enforcers and assigning them to this junk yard he'd forgotten about the two hot shots. He felt foolish not to have made the connection between them and the vigilante's who caused so much property destruction.

The fact they worked in a salvage yard had explained where they got the material to build their equipment. He'd basically been supplying the Swat Kats with all their raw materials for the past three years.

He glanced around the hangar hidden beneath the salvage yard with a frown. The Enforcer techs were going over the equipment and marveling at the things the Swat Kats had built out of junk. He grudgingly admitted it was impressive still he didn't like the almost reverence they were being treated with. Though he did admit, it was nice to finally have his questions about them answered.

"Sir you need to see this," A tech called from an adjacent room. "We've finally got our answer to the question how they always had the right vehicle for the environment loaded on their jet."

He entered the room to see several large missiles. "It looks like they swapped them depending on what terrain they'd face," the tech said. "They seemed to rely mostly on those motorcycle things but there are also ones for sand or water." He seemed overly excited. "I wish their jet hadn't been destroyed I'd love to see how they were mounted." The tech seemed horrified by what he'd said and looked depressed.

He ignored him as he examined the room. "Pack it all up to ship it to the Megakat Defense Center for further examination," He ordered before leaving the room. "I have a funeral to attend." Getting into the car being driven by a young lieutenant he turned his thoughts toward the funeral he would be attending.

He wasn't looking forward to attending the memorial service for the Swat Kats that Mayor Manx had organized to honor their sacrifice. He could acknowledge their sacrifice but he felt focusing on their deaths in Dark Kat's last mad attack on the city ignored all the Enforcer casualties as if they didn't matter in comparison to the deaths of the vigilante heroes.

He was extremely annoyed by Deputy Mayor Briggs assertion that without the Swat Kats the city was in real trouble. His Enforcers had handled things before the Swat Kats and they certainly could handle them again. Still he had to admit that after the Swat Kats showed up casualties for his troops had dropped significantly as they were on more equal footing with some of the more destructive villains that showed up.

The Deputy Mayor was right in one respect there would trouble now that the Swat Kats were gone. All the criminal scum were going to see it as their chance to run wild now that it was just the Enforcers again. He had to convince that fool Manx to increase the budget. "We are here sir," His driver said.

As he headed through the media circus ignoring the calls for a comment by Ann Gora. He frowned, and he still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the Swat Kats passing. He had to admit that he still considered them criminals but he could respect that they gave their lives for the city. All the same he would miss them somewhat he supposed.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading


End file.
